User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Chrono Warp
And now, let's move onto one of my own Plasmids. Before you read the rest of this blog post, I suggest you first read my original Chrono Warp article if you haven't already, unless you really want your brain to melt down from sheer incomprehension. Basically, it's a Plasmid that slows down enemies in time. In co-op, this could help take dangerous enemies out of combat for a moment while dealing with more pressing issues. Its slowing properties make it a very good defensive tool, which is what I've tried to implement in the upgrade list below. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Borrowed Time.' You and your partner's speed, jump power, attack and reload rate increase with the amount of enemies you've warped in time. *'Upgrade 2: Pause.' Enemies warped in time stop moving completely. *'Upgrade 3: Chrono Shield.' Casting Chrono Warp on your partner will cause them to warp time around them, slowing down any bullets, projectiles or enemies in range. Level Two-A: Slowdown Description: Charging up and holding Chrono Warp will cause you to slow down time across the entire level, basically working like bullet-time. Everything except for you and your partner will be warped in time, although your EVE will drain continuously as you use the Plasmid. Also, if your partner happens to have Slowdown and decides to use it at the same time, the slowdown effects will stack. *'Upgrade 1: Stitch in Time.' While using Slowdown, your movement speed is increased and you take reduced damage. *'Upgrade 2: Energy Exponent.' Weapon-based attacks against non-armored enemies will deal knockback during Slowdown, throwing the victims far back and to the floor. *'Upgrade 3: Reaper.' Killing an enemy during Slowdown will increase your damage output in the form of a damage multiplier, which caps at 2x. Level Two-B: Dilation Field Description: Charging up Chrono Warp will deploy a node which will stick to the scenery, warping everything non-friendly in its radius in time until it eventually dissipates. *'Upgrade 1: Reactive Expansion.' The Dilation Field's radius will expand the more enemies, shots and projectiles within are warped in time. *'Upgrade 2: Walking Anomaly.' Allows you to cast a Dilation Field directly onto an enemy. Although the target enemy won't be affected, anything around them (including the victim's ranged attacks) will be. *'Upgrade 3: Decay.' Enemies caught within the Dilation Field will age by a few decades upon exit, withering their appearance. In addition, their accuracy, reflexes and speed will be temporarily reduced. Level Two-C: Chrono Barrier Description: Charging up Chrono Warp will let you draw a barrier across the floor, walls or scenery. Anything non-friendly that crosses the barrier will be warped in time until they exit or until the barrier eventually disappears. *'Upgrade 1: Polarity Reversal.' Every enemy shot or projectile that hits your Chrono Barrier will be reversed in time: they'll be momentarily warped in time, then they'll follow the path they passed through in reverse until they land at their place of origin, dealing damage to any enemy they hit. *'Upgrade 2: Aging Field.' Your Chrono Barrier will age any enemy that crosses it, reducing their speed, reflexes and accuracy. In addition, shooting through the Barrier will imbue your shots with the power to age any enemy they hit. *'Upgrade 3: Foe Rewind.' Any enemy that attempts to cross your Chrono Barrier will be reversed in time upon exit or when the Barrier disappears, following the last ten seconds of their life before touching the barrier backwards and in an accelerated motion. Done! Eleven down, four to go. So far this has been incredibly fun to write (or, more appropriately, type). What do you guys (and girls) think? Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts